Letters as light as feathers
by thecullenparade
Summary: They say friends can fix up your problems, But Bella’s newest friend can solve her whole life thought letters. Because ,of course, normal people can understand a time-travellers that befriends a wolf and falls in love with an virtual-vampire-stranger.


Dear Friend:

We were walking alone that day , walking in the deserted hallways of Forks High , we were late for lunch again , the cafeteria was full with people with curious faces , nasty thoughts and fake smiles:

I was talking to Jacob Black that day.I remember I told him he was making me crazy with his OMG I AM SUCH A COOL GUY I AM GOING TO HAVE MUSCLES AND THE STUFF kind of shit.

We both looked over our shoulders in the cafeteria. There he was with his friends Emmett and Jasper , sitting , glancing at me and Jacob. There he was , the living perfection.

Edward Cullen.

He was paler than snow , colder than snow and darker than night.

My mind has been around him for months now. Everything started one night I had a dream…

Edward's blackened green eyes were staring right into my soul , he leaved me breathless and clumsy, but everything in this world left me that way.

Edward walked into me , not next to or around , but he got into me.

As we passed away , he looked back and I stared into his eyes, now a menacing red.

Why I was so worried about my dream? Let me guess, too much TV lately ? I am going insane? Whatever it is I don't agree with my friend Jacob. I never did and the truth is that since I moved in this rainy dark city I was never okay.

I have been in a mental hospital for the last three months, well the last three months before the 2 moths I have lived in here , of course you know about it. I was the rebellious shy dark kind of shit that actually did her homework, but stayed out of her house alone sitting staring at the night. And somehow it doesn't bother me.

Jacob Black doesn't understand anything in this world. And when I say anything, I mean nothing. I guess he is too young and warm and all the stuff. But he is my friend , my only friend. Jacob Black didn't think my dreams were dangerous. He thought his fate was cool. But I have travelled in time and I will tell you how it is.

In about 10 years, Jacob Black will know everything a human can know, and a shape shifter can as well. He will be a wolf and he will have friends. The world is ending and I am with him. There is also Edward… the Edward I saw when I was 10 is different from the one he is, not physically because…

Oh did I mention Edward's little dirty secret? Well he is a vampire and I am the only one that knows about his family? I know you know as well.

Yes, a vampire. He is tempted by my blood. He doesn't like to admit his weakness. He doesn't know what I am thinking, because he cant read my mind at all. He has a mom , Esme and a dad , Carlisle and Emmett , Rosalie and Jasper by his side every time he needs an arm.

But if there's something he is mad at … he can't find his love. Jasper tells him he should try with some Vampires. But he doesn't even consider talking to somebody.

I must confess you something: There's something about Edward Cullen that draws me into him every single time he is caught staring at me and my wolf friend , the friend I share the thing I saw once in a not so far future….

I have a certain memory of what I saw.

We were friends and the war was coming to the zone we were hiding. The dark creatures were coming closer in the cold dessert, there was a black background with tiny little shiny stars in the background. They were some clouds in the sky , the moon was behind shining softly among all the dark.

I was scared , and very insecure about what was coming next . Edward hold my hand while the wolves saw the scene from behind the rocks. He stared into me , again into my soul. He tasked all the pain and mystery of the scene away with his eyes. Because all the things around seemed to be superficial blasphemies if I thought about it too hard.

I was one of the last humans around, but he was one of the mass of vampires around., and I couldn't let myself fall for the boy. I need to be strong.

Not to be weak.

That's why I ignore Edward Cullen, and he does the same.

The truth?

It hurts.

Sincerely Yours:

Bella Swan.


End file.
